


this happens way more than it should

by ASCELLAS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Mentions of Harassment, Nonbinary Character, nb kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off this unreasonablehxhthings post</p><p>'Kurapika getting hit on and having to explain that they already have a husband and two kids (aka Leorio, Gon, and Killua).'</p><p>alluka included in their family</p>
            </blockquote>





	this happens way more than it should

**Author's Note:**

> based of this post http://unreasonablehxhthings.tumblr.com/post/98745882639/kurapika-getting-hit-on-and-having-to-explain-that
> 
> idk it kind of turned to trash and got away from me  
> forgive me

It was no surprise that Kurapika always tended to recieve a lot of unwanted attention. A lot of incidences happened with them getting hit on with particularly gross older men. They got a lot of cat calls and unpleasant comments towards themself. Kurapika did their best to shrug it off. Sometimes it didn't tend to bother them as much as it bothered Leorio when he was around. He had gotten in his fair share of fights over it. Understandably so. Honestly no one wanted to see their spouse get catcalled and harassed. 

Today was just like any other day. Leorio was at work at the hospital, while Kurapika took care of the task of running errands around majority of the day. Though it was honestly ending up into trying to keep the kids from getting out of control. Gon and Killua tended to roughhouse around more than they should, which was ridiculous for the two teenage boys. At least Alluka behaved herself and helped out instead of enabling her bother and his boyfriend. They day continued to drag with a lot of complaining about stopping at so many places.

Killua wouldn't stop going on about why they couldn't have stayed home alone. He should have fully known why. Last time Kurapika left the kids on there own, they managed to catch one of the tables and the plants on it on fire, not even bothering to clean up the mess. Needless to say Kurapika was not to happy about this, and grounded them for a good couple of weeks. It was honestly their own fault. 

Kurapika continued to hush them, they were almost done anyways. Just a quick trip to the grocery store, and then they planned to head home. Everyone piled out of the car while Gon and Killua ran towards the entrance. They rolled their eyes, chastising after them to knock it off. Taking care of them was such a handful. Alluka stayed behind with Kurapika, gently clutching their hand. Despite only being 14, she had grown quite a lot but insisted on some form of physical contact while out in public. Killua usually used to but since both of them being adopted into their misfit family, Alluka had taken quite the shining to Kurapika. It didn't really help that Kurapika tended to spoil her rotten. She deserved it though.

They ended up being right behind the boys before grabbing a cart. Gon and Killua wasted no time in jumping and sitting in the shopping cart. They sat facing each other, and didn't take them long to start messing around in the cart. Kurapika just let out a sigh at them before shooting Leorio a quick text message letting them know where they were. Alluka hopped in front Kurapika, putting her feet on the bottom of the cart, holding onto the bar with Kurapika's hands next to hers. 

It was honestly impossible to get only shopping with the kids like this. Gon and Killua would not stop grabbing food off the shelves and trying to hide it in the cart. Not to mention, they kept trying to build a wall of the groceries already in the basket. It wasn't helping that Alluka would ask for junk food, and Kurapika could not help but give in. Then that would start a huge debate on why they couldn't get nearly as much as Alluka, and that Kurapika was playing favorites. Which they would never admit too, even if they were.

Kurapika was close to finishing up in the store. Thankfully Gon and Killua had calmed down from earlier, taking to leaning against each other in the shopping cart. At least they bothered to move the food out of the way so they didn't crush it. Taking care of two 17 year old boys proved harder than they had originally thought. Kurapika checked their phone seeing Leorio had sent them a text that he would meet them at the store. 

After roaming a few more aisles, Kurapika saw Leorio standing at the end, waving at his family before walking over to them. Alluka's face light up before hopping down from the cart. She ran half way before meeting Leorio in a tight hug. He lifted her up, giving her a kiss on the forehead before setting her back down on the ground, "How's my favorite girl doing?" He asked, ruffling her hair a bit. 

"Good! Being on my best behavior so I get a lot of snacks." Alluka replied happily before taking her place back in front of Kurapika. Leorio followed behind her, messing with the boys hair in the same manner. Killua simply swatted his hand away, sticking his tongue out at him before nestling back against Gon. Kurapika gave him a small smile before standing on the tips of their toes to give him a quick kiss.

They walked on, asking about each other's day. The conversations were kept short, no thanks to Killua's constant whining, "I'm going to grab one more thing. Do you mind watching the kids while I go get it?" They asked. Leorio nodded, leaning against the cart, listening to the protests of Killua that they didn't need constant supervision. 

Kurapika shook their head, ignoring the boys while walking quickly to their destination. While they stood in the aisle, they felt a pair of hands come to rest on their shoulders. Kurapika quickly side stepped away from the offender, visibly uncomfortable with the situation that was starting to arise. The older man stood in front of them , giving them a smile they knew all too well. Kurapika was hoping not having to deal with getting hit on today. It was tiring. They had been happily married for almost 3 years, and this was just getting out of hand.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?" The man asked, taking a few steps closer to Kurapika. They frowned before distancing themself again while the man continued on with 'compliments.' If that's what you could even call them. After grabbing what they needed, Kurapika put their hand up to silence the man from his babbling.

"Look I really am not interested in whatever you're trying to accomplish with me. I happen to be happily married with three kids." Kurapika replied, making it very clear about the situation. It didn't seem to help as the man pushed the conversation a little. Insisting that marriage still didn't stop people, and some of the general spiel they tended to hear a lot when people still didn't want to give up. Kurapika let out an exasperated sigh, about to go on again but luckily Leorio seemed to come by just in time.

"Kurapika what's taking you so long? I thought you were only going to be a couple minutes." Leorio said, pushing the cart towards them. They gave him the look Leorio knew all to well. The 'hey this guy won't leave me alone even though I've made it clear about being married so help me out.' Leorio walked over to Kurapika, draping an arm around their shoulder. He gave the man a glare, which was warning enough for the guy to start bolting off. Leorio was starting to go on his typical talk of rage about people having no respect. After getting quite an earful from their husband, the man muttered some kind of weak apology before quickly leaving, "He didn't do anything else right?" 

Kurapika shook their head, giving Leorio a reassuring kiss on the cheek, "No. Let's just go." They replied, earning cheers from the three kids. Alluka started pushing the cart forward, leaving the two of them slowly trailing behind them. Leorio's arm wrapped Kurapika's waist, pulling them close to him.

"Are you sure you're fine? I know this happens a lot more than it should." Leorio asked. Kurapika shrugged, it wasn't like there was much they could do about it without causing a huge scene. 

"Yeah it was one of the less aggressive encounters I've had." They replied. Leorio let out a hum of disapproval. After a few more minutes of silence, he stopped them for a minute while no one was around before pressing his lips against their neck. It took Kurapika a minute to register what Leorio was doing, before letting a small gasp. This definitely was not the place to start this. But Kurapika found themself pushing their body against his as Leorio nipped at the spot his lips were at.

"Maybe we'll just have to show people that you're not available." He muttered against their neck. Kurapika quickly regained their senses before pushing away from Leorio. They tried to stop their face from flushing over the encounter, as Leorio just stood there with a cheeky grin. Kurapika shoved his side before taking his hand and pulling him along to follow the kids.

"You know it is the weekend, and the kids don't have any work. Maybe I'll see if Melody will mind watching them for the night." Kurapika said, winking at him. Leorio couldn't help but agree that it was an excellent idea, and that they should contact Melody as soon as possible.


End file.
